User blog:WanderingSkull/Deadliest Fiction News April 2015
News *American and Cuban politics have become more interesting in recent years due to recent developments between the respective nations. And I'm not talking about that prison we've been having on that island for like a good hundred years, but rather the lessening of trade restrictions and meetings between their leaders. Barack Obama and Raul Castro met and shook hands at the Summit of The Americas. Where both leaders vowed to open embassies in both of their nations as a way to increase ties between the two for years to come. *If you hate bees then this story is made for you Drayco! It turns out that a semi truck filled with bees flipped over and released 14 million bees into the environment. That's right, your read it correctly folks, 14 million bees were released. The bees were being transported to supply farms with additional pollen to increase crop production. So, get ready for plenty of pissed off bees if you live on the West Coast. *As it turns out, everyone seems ready to jump towards the impending open spot to become president with several already announcing intentions to run during the next election. Rand Paul and Hillary Clinton are the major front liners for their parties currently known to intend to run for the 2016 year. So I guess we might have good news here, yay politics! *Another series of terrorist attacks are erupting from various locations throughout the Middle East and the destruction of ancient history being blown to bits. ISIS has claimed responsibility for the vast majority of these attacks and recently through audio recordings it has been discovered that Boko Harem has swore allegiance to their cause. This begs the question, is that mission to Mars going to happen any time soon? RandpaulAlien.jpg|Conspiracy? TwoParties.jpg AwkwardHandshakes.jpg Pop-Culture News *Nintendo continues to want all of my money due to recent announcements of Fire Emblem if and the release of Mewtwo and the planned release of several other characters for SSB4. This includes Lucas, Ryu, Roy and two others the latter four being found within the coding of the update for the 3DS version. The Smash Fighter Ballot has attracted the attention of multiple gaming companies who are pushing for fans to vote for their characters to be included in SSB4. And of course, Nintendo is probably eating this all up as even Microsoft expressed interest in having Banjo within the fighter series. *Speaking of companies destroying your bank accounts, it turns the movie industry is looking at your wallets once more this year. Jurassic World, Age Of Ultron, Inside Out, Furious 7, MockingJay: Part II in particular are some of the movies gunning to aim your child hood or your dedication to the series or company behind them. Regradless, I think my wallet is dead by this point. *Jon Stewart and Stephen Colbert have made announcements of their departure from their shows. Jon Stewart going out in his typical fashion, but Stephen seems to have other ideas for his departure. wait, good luck Jon Stewart perhaps you'll find other things to do before going insane. Wikia News Your new dictators, I mean admins are now Skully, Mr. Cfp Of Ice-T Puppy Inc. and Waffles. They all ascended to the thrown in a coup which overthrew the previous admins who were later burned in the wikia square. Praise our new dark overlords for many years to come! User Birthdays *Leo will become 22 at one point during this month *Toast is now 19 Category:Blog posts